videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Amigo is a monkey boy who dreams of being a great maraca player. He is hyperactive, and can get so caught up in the Latin rhythm that he cannot stop shaking his maracas. His favorite food is baked bananas, the specialty of his hometown. He is very talented in music and is a team player, but not the brightest bulb in the refrigerator. Amigo has a very clear friendship with Sonic the Hedgehog though the origin of their relationship is unknown. He also has a sister known as Amiga. Amigo was born into poverty to a family in the rural mountains of an unnamed region. His sister, Amiga, left home to start her career at a young age, but Amigo stayed with his parents. One day, when Amigo was in town running a few errands for his parents, he saw a pair of maracas in a store window. The shop owner reluctantly allowed Amigo to shake them, and Amigo, after getting a burning sensation he had never felt before after shaking them, bought the maracas (presumably out of his saved up money). At some point after Amigo got the maracas, he made the decision to leave home and raise money by playing the maracas in order to support his family. During his travels, he met the other characters shown in Samba de Amigo (Rio, Linda, Bingo, Bongo, Chumba, Wamba, Mr Cactus and Mr Pose) and earned the nickname Great Maracas King. Attributes Amigo is a midweight character with some great speed and miraculous power depending on high is Samba Meter is. Located above his Damage Icon, this meter looks like and functions exactly like it did in the Dreamcast classic Samba de Amigo. If he maintain a steady beat (dealing combos and attacks in a rhythmic manner), the bar fills up and takes him to a new level. It goes from Level A to E depending on how good Amigo's rhythm is in battle and all of his stats (jump, attack, speed, etc.) are affected by this meter alone. If you aren't attacking properly or get attacked to much, the meter slowly drops and you'll have to improve before it reaches E. Amigo starts out at Level C at the beginning of match and his expressions matches the level that he's at. Samba Meter Levels * Level A = Stars in his eyes (with smiling mouth) and outstanding stats * Level B = Closed eyes (with visual humming from his mouth) and above average stats * Level C = Normal expressions (open blue eyes and wide open smile) and normal stats * Level D = Nervous (with squiggly frown) and lower than average stats * Level E = Fatigued expressions (with visible sweat on his head and gasping mouth) and mediocre stats Amigo's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Amigo swipes with his right maraca, then his left maracas, and finishes with a rapid tail lash (can be spammed). * Side Attack: Amigo does a kick with his right foot. * Up Attack: Amigo throws his sombrero above him, which goes a short distance and slightly spins during flight. * Down Attack: Amigo swings his left maraca downwards. * Dash Attack: Amigo does an extravagant attack that revolves around attacking with both maracas in an X formation and squatting. * Heavy Forward Attack: Amigo holds his right maraca into the air and thrusts it forward with a grin. * Heavy Up Attack: Amigo faces forward and swings both maracas upwards with his eyes gleaming. * Heavy Down Attack: Amigo holds both maracas to his sides in a downward position and spins his entire body once while holding them. * Neutral Aerial: Amigo does a sex kick. * Forward Aerial: Amigo strikes with his sombrero twice, once upwards and another downwards. (Great for starting combos) * Back Aerial: Amigo looked behind himself and quickly swings his flexible tail. (Another great combo starter) * Up Aerial: Amigo does an upwards headbutt with his fancy sombrero. * Down Aerial: Amigo stomps with both feet below himself once. * Grab: Amigo reaches out with his famous tail. * Pummel: Amigo batters his foe with either of his maracas (his hands automatically switch within each hit). * Forward Throw: Amigo lets go of his victim and knocks them away with his hip. * Backward Throw: Amigo tangos with his foe and tosses him/her backwards. * Upward Throw: Amigo tosses his foe into the air until they are trapped by a pair of beat icons from Samba de Amigo appears. He does a quick Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La beat with both maracas as the blue balls that fly from him implodes in these beat icons (The sixth and final hit should send the foe flying). * Downward Throw: Amigo jumps onto his foe thrice in a fit of happiness, the last one knocking the opponent away. Amigo's Special Moves Neutral Special: Maraca Shake * Amigo does a few heavy strikes with his maracas, each one emitting a few small colorful sound waves from each one. If the Special Button is held, then Amigo would shake both maracas continuously in that direction while emitting bigger sound waves for a great looped combo. Side Special: Samba Fling * Amigo gains stars in his eyes and he flings both maracas from his hands, essentially throwing a few weak projectiles that can bounce of all surfaces and have a wide range coverage. The more the move is charged, the stronger the attack is and the further it moves (in the form of massive golden or larger silver maracas depending on that level). After each toss, he spawns a new pair of red maracas into his hands. Up Special: Happy Jump * Amigo gains stars in his expressive eyes and does a massive leap into the air with his strong legs. The attack overall can be aimed and he can only damage foes that are above his head or close to it (damage racking always possible). Down Special: Party Animal * Amigo faces forward and does a short hop to swing both maracas at his sides, which can launch a few massive stars at both sides of his body for damage. If you keep holding this move, Amigo starts to automatically play the song "Samba de Janeiro" with his maracas to recharge his Samba Meter. This aftermath doesn't really cause damage to anyone, which can leave himself vulnerable to enemy attack to end his fastest means of keeping the Samba Meter pleased. All-Star Move: Samba De Amigo * Amigo gains stars in his eyes and pose with both maracas as the voice clip from the original game "Samba de Amigo" is heard. He starts to play his maracas miraculously like the Great Maracas King should (playing the original game's title theme) with the background changing into a colorful dimension (being a reference to getting an A Level in both Samba de Amigo games). After the next 6-8 seconds, massive stars and golden maracas will be flying from the background to cause massive damage to any fighter on the stage in a fast paced manner. When the All-Star Move is over, Amigo does one final pose as the background changes back to normal and the announcers say "Amigo!" (A reference to Samba de Amigo Wii's Select Menu). Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone